pokecloverfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Trade
Name References *Johnny's Lily the Grasshole, might reference to Johnny Depp's daughter, Lily-Rose Melody Depp. *Habeeb's Ackbar the Arabomb might reference Allah Ackbar (الله أكبر), the Arabic line used by Muslim meaning "Allah is the greatest", usually said before acts of terrorism like suicide bombings, fatal missile attacks, etc. Habeeb is an Indian or Arabian person who owns a dirty and unclean store. *Smogon's Breedject the Arabomb is like it name states; leftovers from breeding. This is joked about further with its IVs being perfect for the exception of its HP and Defense stats, two of its weaker stats, which is a joke about those who breed exclusively for Pokémon with 31 IVs in all 6 stats. Usually only hardcore competitive players do such, such as, but not exclusively, people who take the metagames of Smogon a bit too seriously. *Nina's Cumsleeve the Ejacasm is like it name states a Cumsleeve, AKA jerk jacket. *YEAH's PENIS the Squirrap might be a reference to Camerupt (a developer of Clover) who uses the line: YEAH BENIS with a picture of a Spurdo Spärde, for excample as an answer on Twitter. *Tyrone's Beats the Squirrap, is a reference to a Music Artist, Tyrone Beats. *ASH's Squirrap might be a reference to Ash Ketchum not naming their Pokémon in the Pokémon anime. EDIT: Eh...I don't think so...it's most likely a reference to when young kids with the trainer name ASH send endless amounts of rattatas and other shitmons on wonder trade, usually freshly caught with no nickname. *Colonel's GudChickens the Kengeon, are based on Colonel Sander's (founder of Kentucky Fried Chicken) and their fried chicken. *Benny's Rubbster the Curiclaw is based on a condom, AKA Rubbster *Mot's Yotsuba the Clovour is a reference to the titular character of Yotsuba&! and the former owner of 4chan (Moot)'s relationship with the character. *P. Blart's Mall Cop the Piguson is a reference to the infamously bad movie "Paul Blart: Mall Cop", which spawned a variety of memetic edits. *Shaggy's Scooby the Masdawg is a reference to Scooby Doo. *A kid's Your Mom the Sjwhale is a reference to people who name their Snorlax, Wailord or other fat or ugly-looking Pokémon, "Your Mom" and send them to people on Wonder Trade. *Hansen's OnTheList the Chezetta is a reference to Chris Hansen's reality show "To Catch a Predator". *Sheldon's BAZINGA the Conchilla is a reference to Sheldon Cooper's catchphrase (Bazinga!) from the TV show "The Big Bang Theory". *Elvis' Presley the Pretzely is a reference to Elvis Presley. *Stan's Annie Mae the Cheerly is a pun on the word Anime. *Frisk's Flowey the Flowre is a reference to Flowey the Flower from the game "Undertale". *Baro's Babos the Blobbos is a reference to the Fakemon "Babos" from the hack "Pokémon Quartz". *R.L.Stine's Goosebumps the Mirrostine is a reference to R.L. Stine's book series "Goosebumps". *Sega's Sonikku is a reference to Sonic the Hedgehog. *Ian's I'm gay the Gangnome is a reference to the meme where iDubbzTV host Ian jumped down from a stove in a green gnome suit and shouted "I'm gay!" *Hitomi's Tanaka the Octai is a reference to the Japanese porn star Hitomi Tanaka. *M.Hardy's DELETE the Machmona and OBSOLETE the Hulkan are references to the catchphrases of the wrestling gimmick of Matt Hardy, Broken Matt Hardy. *Adolf's Burnem the Furnazi is contraction of the phrase "burn them" and a clear reference to WW2 and burning Jews. *Savage's Bonesaw the Machmona is a reference to Bonesaw McGraw from the Spider-Man movie, which is played by Randy Savage. *(0w0)'s whatsthis the Caracold is based on the copypasta parodying furry interactions on the internet. Also known as the "noticed bulge" meme. *Buckley's Loss the Embortion is a refenrence to the famous "Loss" comic by Buckley. *Ass Art's Shadilay the Sadrog is a reference to an Italo disco song of the same name by an Italian band known as P.E.P.E., which coincidentally has a frog on its album artwork. *TPP's LORD HELIX the Randomix is an obvious reference to Twitch Plays Pokémon and Lord Helix. *Elliot's Columbine the Dragun is a reference to the infamous Columbine High School Shooting. *r9k's Beta the Betacluck is a reference to the Beta Uprising meme on the /r9k/ board. *Bob's Wormy the Curicrawl might be a reference to an episode of SpongeBob SquarePants titled "Wormy". *Aedes' Zikavolt the Probosquito seems to be a parody of Vikavolt and the Zika virus, which is contracted from mosquitoes. Aedes is a genus of mosquitoes. *Vaccy's Zebov the Nauseon is a reference to the rVSV-ZEBOV vaccine, which is a vaccine against the Ebola virus. *Tyrone's Token the Vandash might be a reference to the common trope of using a "token black guy". Tyrone is a common nickname for a black guy whose true name is unknown. *Leg XD's owner, Zyzz, is a reference to Aziz Shavershian. *Steiner's Poppa Pump is a reference to Scott Steiner AKA Big Poppa Pump, a professional wrestler. *Tim's BU the Buckitlee is a reference to the Buckley face. *Baro's Embaby the Embortion is a refernce to Embortion's original name which was changed to avoid confusion with a Fakemon from "Pokémon Quartz" by the same name. *(you)'s >implying the Ebining is a reference to various greentext responses featuring ">implying" on 4chan. *sminem's sminem the Puppacti is a reference to the sminem meme where a boy is wearing a shirt with Eminem misspelled as sminem. *Cassidy's sqride the Tittai is a reference to an /s4s/ visitor, sqride, who draws OCs. *Avi's Avidraco the Toxiraptor is a reference to the previous spriter Avidraco and his narcissistic behaviour. Please note that Toxiraptor's current design was not made with Avidraco's involvement. *Bateman's Check'ems the Singlets, Dubus and Tripsius are a reference to GET culture and asking others to check their post numbers. *KBM's (pk)(mn) Prism the Chantruth is a reference to the famous hack Pokémon Prism. KBM stands for Koolboyman, the developer of the hack. *Escobar's Cannabis the Bongecko is a reference to Pablo Escobar, a Columbian drug lord. *Hubbard's Xenu the Ayylamo is a reference to scientology. *Stacy's Cutey the Praeteur could be a reference to the term "Stacy", which is used on 4chan as slang for a cute girl. Unfortunately, they usually go for Chads. *Robbie's No. 1 the Florious is a reference to the infamous song from Lazy Town, "We are number one". *Mexico's Deportee the Juarecito is a reference to how many Americans(most notably Trump) believe that Mexicans do no good and should be deported. *Frigo's Frigo the Frosowl could be a reference to the Wall's ice cream brand, which has a different name depending on the country the ice cream is sould in. "Frigo" is just one of those names. EDIT: I think it is actually supposed to be a reference to the Pokemon ROM hack "Frigo Returns." *Srtrlin's Zoloft the Blobbos is a reference to antidepressants. *Cloclo's Zoombini the Blobbos is a reference to the "Zoombini" games. *SiIvaG., Glass anon the Glassanon's owner, is a reference to SiIvaGunner. *Piccolo's Dail Dose the Piicee is a refernce to the Daily Dose meme, which Piicee is also based on. *TopKek's Erdogan the Kekroach is a reference to Recep Tayyip Erdoğan, a Turkish politician. *V.'s Vendetta the Anonymouse is a reference to the movie "V for Vendetta," where the Guy Fawkes masks Anonymous is known to wear were first popularized. *Botnik's Galaviks are references to the "Terminator" franchise. Trivia * All Pokemon are obtained at the same level as the Pokemon you have traded over.